


You Were My Colours

by AKAuthor



Series: Mine [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colours, I'm Sorry, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, i warned you, like really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAuthor/pseuds/AKAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU. You see the world in two black and white until you meet your soulmate. Rick meets Daryl. Colour. Perfection. Monotone again. Pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were My Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you, I really did! And now look, I've got me all crying. I'm sorry for punting your feelings to the moon, again. And ripping out your heartstrings.   
> Love hearing from you!

Rick loved Daryl so much. He loved him like the sun loved the moon, like the stars loved the earth, like life loved death.

All those days ago, those lives ago, when they had locked eyes at the quarry for the first time and the world around them had burst into colour. Black and white people to artistry _soulmates_.

Before Daryl, Rick had seen the world in monotone. A classic black and white person. Before Rick, Daryl had seen the world for all its horrors. And they met and the world ending didn’t matter because they were together now and they would be together for the rest of eternity.

 

Life at the prison was perfect. The grey walls tended to drive Daryl and Rick insane, the colour leading to panic and an absurd need to be in contact with one another, but nonetheless, life was perfect. They would wake up next to each other, hair ruffled, voices coarse. They would trade Judith Duties, and share guard responsibilities.

One thing Rick didn’t do, was runs. The use of firearms and the close proximity to walkers spun his head around and Rick regretted everything he’s done while in an unstable mind set. Daryl always helped with the spinning and balanced out Rick’s emotions whenever they were swamping him.

Daryl was an island in a sea of devastation and horror and pain. He was somehow always sturdy and focussed. And Rick always could rely on him, lean on him, push him and never fall.

Rick loved Daryl like he was going to lose him every waking moment. And Daryl returned the affection in his own, less noticeable ways, like whittled charms of bone, lying in bed long after waking just to hold Rick, and pressing small kisses to the battle scars and bruises of the new world.

This was why Rick always trusted Daryl to return on runs. Daryl always came back to him. They were magnetised, draw to each other in the brilliant colours of their love.

 

Rick was walking through the cellblock when it happened. Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, and a couple of Woodbury citizens had gone to the nearest town, Molena, to once over and scavenge as much as they could from the local supermarket and stores.

He had the creeping sensation of horror up his spine, cueing him to be more alert and wary. Rick shook his shoulders and continued on his way. Then his vision flickered, the colours shuttering to monotone and blistering brightness pulled at his eyes. Rick was dying.

Then his world went black and white.

 

Rick collapsed on the floor, sobbing and yelling, screaming his voice hoarse, clutching at his chest. Pure, emotional pain that was all his own ripped through him like fire, he swore his hands were bleeding and his chest had been crushed under the weight of panic overtaking his body.

A heavy weight rested on his left hand, the silver band glittering evilly as Rick cried for Daryl to come back.

 

Blue eyes closest, tears escaping that those watching refused to acknowledge as their strength faded. Rattling breaths echoed in the small room, and the slick sound of blood oozing on the floor was the opera playing Daryl to his death. His left hand, with its silver band was pressed to his collarbone as the man ebbed from existence.

Rick swore he died.


End file.
